Wishes
by blossom-ofa-sakura
Summary: My first story ever! abotu sakura and sasuke. hardcore lemon coming up in chapters.  I do not own anything but the plot to this story.


It was different in a homey kind of way, it seemed to be filled with cheer, happiness and the sense of the fall festival ... Kohana was always extremely beautiful in the fall… "I've been gone to long…" he muttered wordlessly…

'_I'm a traitor but is this necessary?'_ he thought. An angered Sasuke was being escorted by Naruto... The one person he truly did not want to see…

As he managed to get to the hokage's office, with throwing of papers and bottles included. He saw the sight of his life... Standing behind her was Sakura the person he thought would have been killed off by now, she looked different. Her hair was longer pinned up in a fashionable way, and her clothes were beautiful. The red dress was now a short top, and the skirt was black tight fitting and seductive. She was trying to hold down Tsunade, her vein popping in her forehead and yelling at the 20ish looking woman.

" Why do you have to come back now!" she screamed at what seemed to be the whole room. Sakura who just barley noticed him standing there, smiling sweetly she let go of the thriving hokage, causing Tsunade to hiccup and lay over in a kind of way.

"Hello Sasuke!" she greeted laced what seemed to be venom in her voice. It was then that Tsunade just stopped and saw him.

"What the fuck!" she slurred it was only around four but she was already drunk one of the rare days Shizune and Sakura let her be.

"Well…um…"he said fidgeting.

"For god sakes spit it out!" Naruto snarled at him.

"I have no where else to go." he said in what seemed to be an almost sad tone.

"Well why the fuck here of all places?" She barked at him not waiting for his reply before she yelled at the rest of them. "Get out!" she said crankily at all of them but Sasuke…After what seemed to be an eternity of thumping and yelling (mostly by the female) Sasuke emerged with an irritated look and a gleam of a dangerous fire brewing behind the onyx eyes of his …

"What happened?" Naruto barley had time to answer be for Sasuke collapsed in what looked a heap of tired body mass.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked him you could tell that she still cared just behind the darkest and deep parts of her eyes, but only if you knew her really well.

"Mmmerf" he said muffled by his collapse and by the bag that just hit his head.

"What!" Naruto quizzed at the same time Sakura was sitting there quietly waiting for the yelling to be over.

"I SAID THAT I HAVE TO LIVE WITH SAKURA IN MY OLD HOUSE FOR THE FUCKING PROBATION!" he seemed to yell at the whole city.

"Wait…wait...wait…" Naruto said skeptically holding up his hands in defense of Sakura. "She said that you have too live with Sakura? For the?"

"Probation..." Sasuke said annoyed.

"What probation?" the blonde said

"It was the probation or execution... what would you pick?" he spoke then called him a name under his breath,

"Good point." Naruto said defeated holding up his hands, but Sakura was still in a state of shock… you could tell by the way her eyebrow was twitching…

"Oh god…Sakura…?" Naruto whispered…

"Anyone in there?" Sasuke said getting his face dangerously close to hers.

"Heh…heh….heh..." she seemed to be off in wonderland.

"Look at what you did!" Naruto howled.

"Bullshit I didn't do anything!" Sasuke spat at him.

"FUCK!" she stormed and started to walk off.

The two boys were dumbstruck while the she was trying to clam herself down.

" I haven't seen her this mad since Tsunade wouldn't let her be on the ANBU team…" Naruto quipped at him.

Naruto insisted on going back to her house and getting her stuff gently touching her shoulders. Sakura turned around and punched him sending him flying thru a wall and into a building. She turned then noticing it was only him and rushed over. Taking care of all his wounds, and repeating sorry over and over again.

"Good bye-" she said sweetly, feeling bad about his head.

"Talk to you later Naruto-kun! Okay?" Sakura yelled, and then Sakura apologized again.

The walk back was anything but normal, the stares and dirty comments behind there backs from the people that were out on a walk before they ate dinner were really getting to her. She got more and more irritated as the night slowly dragged on.

"Is it okay if you stay on the porch while I'm in here?"

She asked. Not wanting him to criticize her mess of a home.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's not like its going to break the contract." He replied.

"Okay give me five minutes to get my stuff."

* * *

Going into a house that has been deserted for about twenty million years can be pretty scary.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah what is it?" he answered.

"Where are you?" she inquired

"Why?" he responded lazily from the back door looking onto the cherry grove that he knows has been dead for years.

"I'm just wondering why there are like a billion bugs crawling all over your wall." She spoke out to him asking him for assistance with a hint of urgency in her voice. Sasuke ran to her side then once there he noticed that it was really two big hairy spiders climbing up the wall. Sasuke couldn't help but laughing while he took care of the bugs. But once he observed that dangerous look in her eye she got earlier he stopped. She said they should just go out tonight since she still had cash left over. She knew that there was the new restaurant and didn't feel like going to Ichakru's and having the bitter taste of fond memories coming back up. So she said she was going to go and by default he had to go too.

"_Ino…" _was what Sasuke thought. No one else could think of coming to the place that Sakura was dying to try out, and to keep him away from her.

"OH My God! Really? You're kidding Right?" Sakura said stunned but giggling, Hinata looking away in embarrassment and happiness. Naruto blushed and Shikamru just sighed women were too troublesome.

"So… Whose is it?" Sakura and Ino said together, then pointing to the bump on her stomach as Naruto took a hand and covered it. Sasuke swore they were twins while he watched from the other table protectively.

Even to him it seemed strange that even after all the times he greedily hurt her she could still go on. If it was him he would have given up by now. **No!** He promised that he wouldn't let himself think like that. His head snapped back into the present, He swore he just herd his name.

"Hey Sasuke- Kun! Come over here for a sec!" Ino yelled at him waving him over to the booth, winning a hard hit from Sakura on her should while a slight blush covered her cheeks.

"Hn." Sasuke said his only word in his normal dictionary.

"I was just wondering what you two are planning to do tonight. I mean Lady Tsunade is letting you use your old house right Sasuke? I'm just getting a naughty vibe from you today." Ino couldn't help but giggling halfway thru her sentence. "Is it just me guys?" Ino quizzed them. Sakura was about to start yelling when Hinata interrupted saying something about the vibe she was getting too, then she blushed and deiced that maybe talking tonight wasn't the best idea. Shikamru could care less, but Naruto was watching Sakura's face with much curiosity like the fox he is.

"See? I wasn't the only one" Ino said taunting, now satisfied she sat back in her part of the chair smirking.

"Sakura? It's time for us to leave, now." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and gently pulled her out of the chair and led her out side and stopped once they couldn't see the restaurant anymore. Naruto sat there dumbstruck while all the others just sighed. He really couldn't be helped could he?

* * *

Oh mi gawsh! what did you goys thnk? it is my fist story so be nice...


End file.
